mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroko Mitsuhoshi
Hiroko Mitsuhoshi is a third-year student at Mitakihara Central High School. She lives with her mother, Mitsuko Mitsuhoshi, ever since her father left the family for reasons unknown. Personality Hiroko is normally very quiet and reserved. She'd rather be absorbed in her books than to talk to any one person. She's been this way ever since elementary school. Despite this, she has a circle of close friends that she can depend on if she feels she can't depend on herself, such as Esther, Rino, and Yuzuki. In contrast to Esther's independent attitude, Hiroko tends to be completely dependent on Esther. She tries not to be so clingy and dependent at times, but she gets too worried about her friends, requiring someone to come to her aid anyway. Hiroko enjoys school and studying, possibly too much. Every moment she's able to, she'll take out a book and study from it, for hours on end if left unattended. She's motivated by the accomplishments of her mother to do well in school, so it's no surprise why Hiroko consistently receives As. During the course of the storyline, Hiroko begins to open herself up to more people. History Act I 'Introduction' Hiroko was introduced to the Rinju family at a young age, when she met Esther in elementary school. Ever since then, she and Esther were inseparable. It seemed that she was destined to live a normal, happy life all the way through high school and beyond, as long as Esther was by her side. Shortly after the beginning of her third year at Mitakihara High, however, is where things started to change. 'Rinju Arc' Hiroko had not even known of the existence of the Puella Magi, let alone know that Esther had contracted with Kyubey in order to become one. By the time she had figur ed things out, it was already too late to save Esther from the fate that befell her. At the moment she hears of her initial death through Alice, she wastes no time in making a contract with Kyubey, wishing to revive Esther in exchange for being a Puella Magi herself. From that point forward, she made a commitment to herself to make sure her best friend remained safe. However, Esther's new-found nomadic nature as well as her inability to make good on her promise since left Hiroko mentally unstable. She had tried desperately to find her, going so far as to search the outskirts of town. But, as it turned out, not being able to find Esther would become the least of her worries. 'Witches' Awakening Arc' In the end, it was Esther who found Hiroko, as she took a break at the arcade. Unfortunately, Esther did not stay long, spending only about a night with Hiroko before going back to her vagrant ways. In a later confrontation with Alice about her wish, Hiroko was reprimanded for her dependence on Esther, and Hiroko decides to try to better herself and become a person who can stand on her own. Anisa's Arc A few hours after hearing most of the group had gone to the mountain, she made her own way up there, as most of her friends were there. The strain of being a Puella Magi had evidently taken its toll on her at this point, and necessitated that she borrow a Grief Seed from Yuzuki. However, this was not enough, and Rino found her later curled up on the floor in agony. She improves under Rino's care, at least until Anisa's attack on the dojo. Hiroko has something of a premonition of Walpurgis Night, and discusses it with Alice over the phone. She alludes to having a plan in their conversation, and makes good on it when the date finally arrives: she uses necromantic powers to summon a legion of fallen Puellae to assist in the fight. This turns out to be a key contribution, as a detonation of over a dozen of these specters is what defeats Walpurgis Night in the end. Act II Rino and Hiroko are now a fully-fledged couple, though Hiroko remains as committed to her studies as ever. Relationships Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Puella Magi Category:Secondary Characters